Great Wizard War-Assault against Darkness
" Everyone, please gather here." Tina asked, as everyone quickly gathered in the center of Magnolia Town, while the citizens had been evacuated." Now, since we have pinpointed the locations of each Branch base. Each individual guild will attack a Branch base. Three Knights Guild, you attack the one outside of Fiore. Fairy tail, attack the one where you had been investigating, Rosenkratz, go to the one where you were investigating, and the same applies to the rest of the other guilds. But since there is much more bases than we can handle, the Covert Special Task Force will also be assisting with it's full efforts. If everyone knows what to do. Then attack!" Tina Demanded, as everyone cheered, and headed off to their respective destinations. The Three Knights Guild Assault, Death Scycle's Warning " Three Knight's Guild. Move Out!" Louise said, as she retook command of the guild, and left for the Branch base of squad 2. They soon got there, and many dark mages awaited their arrival." Oy, don't leave me out." A familiar voice said, as the guild turned around." Kami, you're back!" Chiyoko said with joy." Uh huh, let's do this." Kami said, as he jumped down of the hill he was standing on, and effortlessly dispatched the dark mages in his way." as usual, you're a show off." Alex said, as he smirked, and turned into a raven, heading into the base at full speed."Oy, oy. Wait up." Ria said, as she donned her Dead Knight's Mask, and headed in, with everyone else following her."My, my. Even in a war, these kids are having fun." Louise said, as she entered the residence while levitating." Hyaah." Ria shouted, as she defeated dark mages one by one."" Not bad Ria, but try this. Talon dance." Alex chanted, as he Re-quipped his daggers, and turned his legs into talons, and sliced and diced the enemies around him." Doble Aspecto." Alphonse chanted, as two magical circles came in his hand, and he pushed them to his sides, creating a massive amount of sound wave energy, destroying the walls."Damn it, kill them, kill them!!" A Dark mage shouted as he attempted to kill Chiyoko, then Zachary put his hand on his shoulder." Vector Squash." Zachary chanted, as he forced the vectors down, smashing the dark mage through the ground." Louise casually levitated past the non-stopping bloodshed, and went to the commanders room. Where she saw Senka Genkishi, preparing for battle." So you are the commander of this lot." Senka asked, as Louise replied with a positive." Yes, and it seems you are the commander of these Dark mages." Louise said, as she prepared for a confrontation." Wait Master!" Kami said as he broke throght the wall, and attempted to attack Senka with a powerful Heavenly Body spell, which Senka deflected with her scythe."Kami, please stop, go back down and help the others." Louise said, as kami didn't agree." Master Louise, I should handle this fight. If I need anyone's assistance, then I'll ask for it." Kami said, as Louise reluctantly agreed and went downstairs." Now, let's truly begin." Resshuken."Kami said, as he attacked Senka with a powerful kick, which she retaliated by slashing her scythe into his foot, causing a massive collision." Ryusei." Kami chanted, as his body was surrounded by magic, which allowed him to fly at high speeds." You are indeed powerful young man. Purple Reaper:Flight." Senka chanted, as her body was surrounded by purple magic, and she had been given flight, to which she fought equally with Kami." Reppa Fujin Ken." Kami chanted, as his body span around at tremendous speeds, creating a tornado, which sliced Senka's body. " Purple Reaper: Crescent." Senka chanted, as her scythe blasted out a crescent energy blast, which broke through the tornado." Hmm, this isn't as easy as expected. Then I'll have to use it." Kami said, as Alphonse and Nura came up from behind Senka." Huh?!" Senka said, as she was surprised, and Alphonse was able to kick her away." Hmph, this won't be so easy." senka said, as rage enveloped her emotions." Rage Wave!" Senka chanted, as an exceptionally powerful purple blast was aimed at Kami and the others." Feaarful Demon: Four Armed Murderer." Nura chanted, as he gained four two extra black arms, which enabled him to fully block the attack." HYAAAH!!" Senka shouted, as she attempted to hit Alphonse with her rage, but Alphonse was effortlessly dodging her mad attacks." Aspecto Silencio." Alphonse chanted, as her palmed her stomach, creating a massive soundquake which destroyed the area behind her, ultimately defeating her. " You were a worth opponent, but your rage took over you."Kami said, as he went to a communication Lachryma." Let this be a warning to the whole of Death Scycle, Fiore is not a weak continent, and you should not underestimate it's power. Do you UNDERSTAND!" Kami shouted as he destroyed the Lachryma, and went back to the guild with the rest of his guild." Wow, kami, you are back."Danzo said, as he quickly got into a serious tone."Did you defeat them Louise." Danzo asked."yes, they were fairly easy, and the children did not need ur assistance." "Oy, oy. Who you calling a child, Huh!" Zachary said in an angry tone, as Danzo put his hand on his head."Don't worry, you will always be a kid." Danzo said as Zachary got into a temper."I wonder how long this will last."Louise said, as she laughed at the guild's atmosphere. The Task Force's Assault The sky was cloudy and ominous, there stood a large gate fortress on a mountain side in central Fiore it was a branch base of Death scycle. There was movement on the cliffs near it. Ayame Hibiki and Kuina Sanken were scaling the cliff to get to the fortress. "Alright Ayame hurry up, team A should be there in a few." she said jumping on each rockside. Ayame stopped suddenly and looked over to the forest below, "Kuina....I think they know we are here!" she shouted looking up to Kuina. Kuina was shock and started to scan her surrounding but could not sense anything, "Are you sure?! I sense nothing" she said as she place her hand on her blades hilt. Ayame was silent for moment, "I just sense this killing intent...." she responded. Then a horde of magical blasts destroyed the side of mountain they were scaling, both had skillfully evaded the blasts. Kuina jumped from each of the falling rocks to land on a cliff, Ayame was floated over to Kuina. "So it seems you were right...we were careless and then foresaw our attack!" shouted Kuina. "This is not the time to regret things, we need to defeat the enemy." she said as over 2 dozen dark mages appeared around them some on cliffs, others were floating by means of flight magic. "Ugh.. this would happen when I am stuck with miss sunshine." Kuina thought to herself as she unsheathed her blade. Ayame pulled out her guns, then suddenly her wrist communication lacrima started to sound, she activated it "What is it?! We are under attack at the moment" she said as she dodged a few blasts."Hey! It is Souryu , scratch the sabotage it's an all out battle now. Work together with Kuina, Shuren and I will be there soon, our foot soldiers have already taken the offensive." said Souryu over the Lacrima. "Wait Souryu! Dammit he cut the connection!" she shouted. Kuina cut through several enemies, "We just need to defeat these guys and move up to the fortress. There we can meet up with everyone." she said. "I dont have time for small fries...." she thought to herself. A magical circle opened under Kuina decorated with her personal seal, "Red Night" she muttered as a giant red dome of magical energy covered a part of the mountain side. The Death Scycle mages were in shock. Ayame looked over to Kuina initiating her powerful magic, "It has begun" she thought. Meanwhile.... Team A was also under attack, Shuren smashed through his enemies with ease. Souryu dodged a few blasts before taking out several opponents. "One can never rely on plans, life is unexpected eh.." Souryu said laughingly. "Look at this guy having a good time" thought Shuren smirking. They both continued to fend off their opponents with ease. They both went back to back signaling the others to advance. "Let's finish these punks off and go help the girls, then we can make a full counter offensive on this fortress" said Souryu. Shuren chuckled, "Always the man with a plan. Souryu and Shuren dashed towards their enemies and leveled the lot of them quickly. They began running towards the location of Team B. Then there was huge explosion, from the flames walked forwarded Ayame and Kuina who were both almost unscathed. Souryu smirked, "seems we can continue our offensive" he said. Both girls rushed over to their comrades. "So sir what do we do next, this fortress is a very powerful one." said Kuina sheathing her blade. Souryu uttered no response and looked over to the fortress, to see his foot soldiers fighting and flames billowing from the outer walls. He analyzed the very situation before him, he had stern look on his face. He turned back to his comrades, "Listen up, the element of surprise is gone so covert tactics are useless. We need to launch a full on counter offensive. It's likely they have one or two high level fighters in their leading all these underlings" he said. "So you mean vice-commanders then?" asked Shuren. "No, commanders this time around. This is their biggest branch base, hence why it's so heavliy guarded. We need to break through the front door, simple as that." he said. Then a messenger appeared out of nowhere, he knelt before Souryu. "Sir! The leader sent reinforcements for your forces. About 150 soldier-mages should be here to help any minute." the messenger said. Souryu smiled" That guy, he always knows what to do and when to do it. Clever bastard...." Souryu said. Shuren signaled their forces to push forward near the front gate. The death scycle mages were hitting the covert task forces with ranged magic from the towers of the fortress, many on both sides were falling on the battlefield. Souryu, Shuren, Kuina, and Ayame were running through the battlefield, behind them were dozens of mages of the military. Souryu looked up with a troubled expression, "Shuren take out the tower guards!" he shouted. Shuren nodded, "Roger that!" he sprouted hawk wings and soared towards the towers smashing through them with great force. They neared the front gate, Souryu sped ahead. A magic circle opened on his hand, then a huge blast of air pressure blew the front gate to pieces causing great destruction to the fortress. Many of the men were in shock to see what had happened. They ran into the fortress but then suddenly Souryu signaled for them to stop, he began to scan the area sensing a hostile and powerful presence. "Show yourself!" he shouted standing up straight. A young woman jumped from the rafters landing on the ground before them, she slowly stood up with her hand on her sword's hilt. " I am Jina Nona, I can not allow you to go any further!" she said drawing her sword. Shuren edged his foot ready to fight but then Kuina put her hand on his shoulder. "Shuren you and Souryu go ahead, me and Ayame will handle her." she said. Souryu turned in shock "But...we can't take any chances!". Ayame smirked "Don't worry we will be fine, besides we cant waste all our power on one person. Enemy reinforcements could show if waste too much. GO!" she shouted. Souryu was in shock leaving her subordinates not to mention his fiance to fight a powerful opponent without him there. He was speechless, Shuren took a step forward. "Alright we will leave it to you, Souryu! Trust in them!" he shouted. Souryu nodded and kissed Ayame on the cheek, "Then I shall, I will be back in no time." he said. Both men ran ahead, Souryu looked back at a smiling Ayame one last time. "Hey sunshine we have a powerful opponent before us. Dont die on me" Kuina said. Ayame smiled, "Of course not!" she exclaimed. Ayame pulled out her dual guns and Kuina drew her sword. Jina's sword lit on fire, illuminating the moderately dark hall corridor they were in. She dashed towards them, causing a huge explosion. Rosenkratz's Charge " All members of Rosenkratz, let us head to our destination."Rosa said, as she lead the whole guild to one of the 12 Branch bases in Death Scycle." So, this is where we must fight." Satoshi said, as an unknown figure appeared from the Balcony of the base." So you are our enemies. Very well, I will introduce myself, I am commander of the 12th division. Yoru Kaori." The man said, as he ordered his soldiers to attack." Get ready everyone!" Satoshi shouted, as he held his blade in his hand. Everyone had charged in, and many explosions took place. shiro stayed back with Shizuka, and fought at long range, while the other potential S class and S class mages were fighting head on with the opponent's forces." Satoshi quickly defeated enemies with his blade, and jumped upward, to find himself standing against Yoru Kaori." So, will you be challenging me! fine then Kid, bring it on!" Yoru said, as he flew towards Satoshi and clashed with great force." Well, well. It seems you are powerful, for a child!" Yoru shouted, as he cut through the ground." Earth glaive." Satoshi chanted, as the ground rised to turn into spikes that nearly impaled Yoru." Hmph, you aren't bad. Air Slicer!" Yoru chanted, as yellow air blades slashed through the sky and attempted to kill Satoshi." Chikyu no Tamashii." Satoshi chanted, as Earth enveloped him and his sword, and he deflected the air blades easily." This is your power. Honestly." Satoshi sighed, as he dodged the relentless attacks from the commander, and parrying his blades with his own." Flying Roar!" Yoru chanted, as he slashed the air, creating a powerful beam of energy which tore off some of Satoshi's earth armour." Lotus Battlefiels." Raizen chanted, as many bones appeared on the ground, forcing Yoru to keep still, due to his lack of balance." Phantom Dancer." Gin chanted, as a white cloak covered him, and he had many phantoms imitate his shape." Damn it!" Yoru screamed, as Satoshi stabbed him with his sword. Ending his evil deeds." It seems you did not need our help." Raizen said, as he stood up on th ground, dissolving the protruded bones." No I did not, now let's go back." Satoshi said, as he lead everyone back to the guild. Pink Petal Assaulted the Death Scycle's Base!! "Everyone, gather around!" commanded Esmerelda Fifanness towards her guild members. As quick as lightning, all the guildmembers gathered around in the guild's main hall. "All right. The main reason why I called all of you here is that I wanted to tell you that we're going to engage in a fight with a dark guild called the 'Death Scycle'." said Esmerelda towards her guildmembers. "What?? Another guild fight again?" asked Mimiko. She was shocked. Esmerelda's eyes quickly focused towards Mimiko. "Hm? What's wrong with that Mimiko? Do you want to disobey my orders now?" asked Esmerelda towards Mimiko. Her eyes were glowing with an unnatural green light. Suddenly, Mimiko felt that the atmosphere became immediately filled with an overwhelmingly powerful magical aura. Her body were shuddering, as well as other guild members. Even Shazzy, the most powerful female member in the Guild were shuddering as well. Although she was a hot-headed girl, even her ego cannot withstand this strange feeling of fear and coldness. She have never seen her Guildmistress being like this before. "N-no, Mistress Esmerelda." said Mimiko, shivering from the powerful aura that she'd never seen coming from her guildmistress before. "Good. Now, Shazzy, Shisuke and Mimiko. Come in front of me." ordered Esmerelda. The three said mages instantly come forward upon hearing Esmerelda's command. "Now, I have choose the three of you participate in the battle as the representatives of the Pink Petal Guild. Each of you must fought against the Death Scycle members and help the other guilds that are participating in the war to gain victory. Do all of you understand?" commanded Esmerelda towards the three mages. "Yes, mistress." said Shazzy, Shisuke and Mimiko at once. Then, Esmerelda pointed her index finger. "Now go." said Esmerelda. Almost instantly, the three mages disappeared like lightning. Watcher Eye Attacks "Let's do this," Cue said as Watcher Eye's forces arrived at one of Death Scycle's bases "Charge!!!" Renyen commanded The guild then burst into the base's courtyard﻿ cutting down dark mages left and right. Elsewhere, Toten Messer looked down on the mages fighting "It seems the flies have flown into our web," Toten said "Indeed," Darren Shikaku replied. "Activate it," Toten ordered "Understood," Darren then held up his hand. Moments later the base erupted in an explosion of light utterly destroying it. "He he. Fools," Toten said. "Do you really think we're that stupid?" Cue asked causing Darren and Toten to turn around revealing that Watcher Eye was unharmed. "It seems we failed, Commander," Darren said. "I can see that!" Toten replied "Cyflmder," Juyo then shot forth with increased speed and deliver a powerful kick to Toten. Juyo then staggered back his leg in extreme pain. "Aaaaaaah!!!! What's this guy made of!?" Juyo said in agonizing pain. "Some sort of body-enhancing spell," Animos surmised. "Finger Knives," Toten then rushed at Juyo his fingers turned to blades and attempted to slice Juyo. Cue was able to block Toten with his sword and push him back. "Yomi, take care of Juyo," Renyen said as he stepped forward. "I'm on it!!!" Yomi replied "I don't want your charity, Renyen," Juyo yelled. "Let's run wild," Sparrow told the others activating Grypho Wings "Come forth! Behemoth!!" Cue yelled summoning forth Behemoth. "Rubber Make: Rope." Renyen chanted creating ropes made of rubber that bound Toten. "Feather Stroke," Sparrow called as he took flight and shot steel feathers down at Toten "Are you kidding me!? Saiga Giri!!!" Toten said turning his forearms into blades and with incredible strength cut through Renyen's ropes. Sparrow's knife feathers simply bounced off Toten's body. "Wow, that was cool," Sparrow said "Eden Rush. Buso Eden," Cue then combined almost instantaneous speed to appear in front of Toten and then created an impact with his palm blasting him back. "Now, Behemoth!!" Cue yelled. "What the!?" Toten yelled as Behemoth's large hand came flying towards him sending him flying back towards Watcher Eye smashing him into the ground. "That was a lucky shot!!" Toten grumbled as he stood up Suddenly, Darren appeared from behind Toten and stabbed him in the back easily penetrating Toten's steel skin. "Darren, you traitor," Toten said "Traitor? No, Commander. These are orders. Our leaders are displeased with you, Commander. They promised me a promotion to Commander if I could silence you. You believe this world should be inhabited by the strong right? Well that is not you!!" Darren said, removing his blade and changing form. Darren 's body became covered by black armor and he now wore a red hood. Darren's face then cracked and fell away revealing a menacing mask "Now all that's left is to finish you bugs. Aeon: Fujin." Darren's sword then turned into a shuriken that he then threw at Behemoth. As it flew the shuriken gathered wind around it until suprisingly it cut Behemoth leaving a large gash on his arm. "How did you...!?" Cue said in astonishment as Behemoth faded. "I'm guessing that beast had some sort of magical protection. This weapon, the Aeon, can easily slice through any magic," Darren told them as his weapon returned to him. "Feather Stroke," Sparrow yelled firing another barrage of feathers down on Darren. The feathers just past through Darren's body making holes in it. THe holes were then stitched back together "What is that!?" Cue exclaimed. "Patchwork. An ancient form of magic used to sap life out of the living to increase the user's own power. We must be careful." Renyen told the others "You're clearly more educated than these others. You shall die first then," Darren said throwing his Aeon again, this time at Renyen. "Rubber Make: Springs," Renyen chanted making spirngs on his shoes that he then used to jump a great height narrowly avoiding the Aeon's wind blade. Darren then appeared in the air near Renyen having used Patchwork to bundle the threads in his arms together so tightly that they had formed blades. "Rubber Make: Cannonball," Renyen then shot a giant rubber cannonball at Darren blasting him away Darren then jumped off the cannonball and sprung at Sparrow releasing a large amount of threads that then burrowed into Sparrow sapping his life-force out of him. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sparrow screamed in agony. "This morsel shall suffice," Darren said. "Eden Rush," Cue then used his speed to appear next to Darren. Cue then with expert swordplay cut through Darren's threads freeing Sparrow. Cue then proceeded to assault Darren with many powerful sword blows as they descended towards a seculaded grove of trees. "Pitiful. Against my might you alone are nothing," Darren told Cue as they got up. "I'm never alone," Cue replied as he fled the area. "Where do you think you're going!!?" Darren shouted as he tried to follow after Cue. "You need not concern yourself," Animos told him as he materialized in front of Darren. "All of you bugs are nothing before my power," Darren said releasing a massive of thread towards Animos. "Dusk Ruination!!!!" Animos chanted creating a massive gravity field, causing Darren and his threads to pushed down into the ground. As Animos stepped forward towards Darren, the force of the field on Darren increased causing him to scream in agony. "Stop!!! Please!!!" Darren begged "You tried to hurt my friends. That is unforgivable. It will be over soon." Animos told Darren as he exerted more power into the field crushing Darren into oblivion. "Rest in peace," Animos said to Darren as he turned to leave. "Mission accomplished." Animos told the guild members when he returned to them "Good. We should return as soon as possible. I have a feeling this war is far from over. The Supreme Commanders Attack Category:Storyline